A Death Wish
A Death Wish is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred forty-fourth case of the game. It is the twenty-ninth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in East Asia. Plot The Bureau went to investigate the Kabuchiko Game Center in Tokyo to find Ronin Ozawa. There, Jack and the player found Yuto Watanabe, the leader of the Watanabe-gumi yakuza, shot in the head. Soon enough, the cops arrested an English teacher going by the name of Emily Wallace for Yuto’s murder. After denial of involvement, Emily admitted that she shot Yuto so she could avenge the death of her fiancé, Shiro Watanabe, who was also Yuto's nephew and a member of his yakuza. Moments before Shiro's death, he had left the yakuza and had taken a lot of their money to marry Emily. On their wedding day, Yuto shot Shiro dead and then attempted to kill Emily, leaving her for dead. Surviving the incident, Emily plotted her revenge and shot Yuto with Shiro's old gun before he could successfully commit seppuku. Judge Adaku, who was impressed that she was able to take down one of the most dangerous men in all of Japan, sentenced her to 10 years in prison. After the investigation, Jack and the player looked for Sanjay Korrapati, who disappeared mid-investigation. They found Suzuki Sakura's camera in the arcade, whose footage revealed that Ronin gave a gun to Sanjay and ordered him to blackmail someone. Ronin said SOMBRA paid the Watanabe-gumi organization to train the recruited orphans but did not reveal anything more. The cops found a message from Tsukada Chieko (another orphan) to Sanjay in the yakuza's office telling him to call her via cellphone when he reaches his destination. Chieko said that she gave Sanjay a phone so that he could contact her if he found her brother Hiroshi while he was in southern Japan. Meanwhile, Angela talked to her daughters about tearing Dollie Doll, only for the children to reveal that Chieko taught them to not be weak, thereby causing suspicion. After the events, Elliot tracked Sanjay's phone to Kyushu, the southernmost island in Japan. The Bureau took a plane there to find Sanjay and save him from SOMBRA’s hands. Summary Victim *'Yuto Watanabe' (found shot in the head in the arcade) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Emily Wallace' Suspects WEC29SSakura.png|Suzuki Sakura WEC29SKorrapati.png|Sanjay Korrapati WEC29ROzawa.png|Ronin Ozawa WEC29TChieko.png|Tsukada Chieko WEC29EWallace.png|Emily Wallace Quasi-suspect(s) WEC29Triplets.png|Triplets Killer's Profile *The killer knows origami. *The killer drinks sake. *The killer goes to sento baths. *The killer wears a power crystal bracelet. *The killer wears yellow. Crime Scenes WEC29-CS1A.png|Game Center WEC29-CS1B.png|Arcade Machines WEC29-CS2A.png|Yakuza Office WEC29-CS2B.png|Yuto's Desk WEC29-CS3A.png|Tokyo Street WEC29-CS3B.png|Sidewalk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Game Center. (Clues: Locked Digital Keypad, Torn Photo, Faded Badge, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Yuto Watanabe) *Examine Locked Digital Keypad. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Yakuza Office) *Investigate Yakuza Office. (Prerequisite: Keypad unlocked; Clues: Sake Set, Cash-Filled Envelope) *Examine Sake Set. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sake) *Examine Cash-Filled Envelope. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Ronin Ozawa) *Question Ronin Ozawa about his connections to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photobooth Photo; New Suspect: Suzuki Sakura) *Ask Suzuki Sakura about the photobooth photo. (Prerequisite: Photobooth Photo restored) *Examine Faded Badge. (New Suspect: Sanjay Korrapati) *Question Sanjay Korrapati about his job at the arcade. (Prerequisite: Sanjay's Badge unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows origami) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tokyo Street. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Faded Diary, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Diary. (New Suspect: Tsukada Chieko) *Question Tsukada Chieko about her quest diary. (Prerequisite: Chieko's Notes unraveled; Profile updated: Chieko knows origami) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Flyer) *Analyze Flyer. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Emily Wallace; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Arcade Machines) *Investigate Arcade Machines. (Prerequisite: Flyer analyzed; Clues: Claw Machine, Bloody Pocketknife, Cellphone) *Examine Claw Machine. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to sento baths; Murder Weapon registered: Gun) *Examine Bloody Pocketknife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: Sanjay Korrapati's blood) *Ask Sanjay about his blood on the pocketknife. (Prerequisite: Blood Sample identified under microscope; Profile updated: Sanjay drinks sake) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone; Profile updated: Sakura knows origami) *Question Sakura about her text conversation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Cellphone unlocked; Profile updated: Sakura drinks sake) *Ask Emily Wallace about her arrangement with the victim. (Prerequisite: Flyer analyzed; Profile updated: Emily drinks sake) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sidewalk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Pieces, Newspaper, Faded Locket) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Omamori) *Interrogate Chieko about Sanjay's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Omamori restored) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Yakuza Tattoo) *Question Ronin about being a yakuza. (Prerequisite: Yakuza Tattoo identified; Profile updated: Ronin knows origami, drinks sake, and goes to sento baths) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Locket Inscription) *Analyze Locket Inscription. (09:00:00) *Ask Emily about the locket. (Prerequisite: Locket Inscription analyzed; Profiles updated: Emily knows origami and goes to sento baths, Sakura goes to sento baths) *Investigate Yuto's Desk. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Arcade Poster, Japanese Trickbox) *Examine Arcade Poster. (Result: Crystal Powder) *Analyze Crystal Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a power crystal bracelet) *Examine Japanese Trickbox. (Result: Keychain) *Analyze Keychain. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears yellow) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Innocence Lost (5/6). (No stars) Innocence Lost (5/6) *Investigate Game Center. (Available after unlocking Innocence Lost; Clue: Lost and Found Box) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Cute Camera) *Analyze Cute Camera. (09:00:00) *Question Ronin about the orders he gave Sanjay. (Prerequisite: Cute Camera analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Yakuza Office. (Prerequisite: Ronin interrogated; Clue: Cellphone Box) *Examine Cellphone Box. (Result: Chieko's Message) *Ask Chieko about the phone she gave Sanjay. (Prerequisite: Chieko's Message unraveled; Reward: Samurai Kimono) *Investigate Tokyo Street. (Available after unlocking Innocence Lost; Clue: Broken Doll) *Examine Broken Doll. (Result: Dirty Doll) *Examine Dirty Doll. (Result: Dark Smudges) *Analyze Dark Smudges. (06:00:00) *Ask the Triplets why Dollie Doll was torn apart. (Prerequisite: Dark Smudges analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *There are some interesting references in the "Game Center" crime scene: **An arcade cabinet with a logo that says "Ctiri", a parody of the legendary video game company Atari. **An arcade cabinet featured a video game called "BBR", which is a parody of the music video game Dance Dance Revolution (abbreviated as DDR). **A monkey which is a nod to the character Diddy Kong from the video game series Donkey Kong. **A mushroom which is used as a tribute to the video game Super Mario Bros.. **Three collectible cards alluding to the Japanese manga series Yu-Gi-Oh!. **Sanjay’s vest has a badge with the video game Pac-Man. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:East Asia